


feu d'artifice

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Internal Monologue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Un an envolé en un feu d'artifice.





	feu d'artifice

**Author's Note:**

> dimanche 15h40 du point de vue de sofiane :)

Comme connecté à elle, je sus qu’elle arrivait.  
_Imane._

Un an. Un an seulement et pourtant, ça m’a semblé une éternité. Une éternité sans la voir, sans lui dire bonjour, sans vivre ce jeu innocent entre nous.  
Un an. Un an sans elle.  
Un an envolé en un feu d’artifice.

Le ballon s’échappe. Mon cœur le suit ; il veut la voir de plus près. Mes bras l’enlacent ; ils veulent la ressentir. Mes yeux se ferment ; ils veulent laisser mes autres sens se concentrer. Se concentrer sur elle, sa forme, son odeur, sa présence.  
Je me recule, parle, me donne un semblant de contenance. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, entends sa voix s’élever ; je ne réagis pas. C’est fou à quel point elle a changé. Elle est encore plus belle. Mais toujours elle. Elle m’a manqué. Chacune de ses parcelles. Ses remarques sensationnelles. Son regard qui étincelle.  
Elle part, mais mes yeux la suivent. Je me retourne, une fois, deux fois ; juste pour ne rien louper de sa splendeur naturelle.

Elle réapparait quelques minutes plus tard, sans que je ne le sache. Son frère prononce son nom, je fais volte-face. Elle est là, debout, devant moi, ravissante au possible – et je lui fais savoir. Elle baisse la tête, sourire aux lèvres, et des images de notre passé ressurgissent devant mes yeux. C’était un tigre, pas un éléphant ; je sais. Je la revois, elle et son air passionné alors qu’elle le soignait.  
Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire quand elle sourit ainsi et me regarde ainsi et me sonde ainsi. Un feu d’artifice. J’explose de joie, d’euphorie, d’admiration pour elle. Non, je ne repartirai pas en Australie. _Je suis content d’être rentré. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir._

La confiance qu’elle a aujourd’hui en elle me surprend agréablement. Je souris, la regarde, ancre chacun de ses traits sur ma rétine pour ne pas en oublier un seul. Aucun risque.  
Elle sourit, je souris, elle sourit.  
Je baisse la tête, la relève, elle me regarde.  
Je souris, elle sourit, je souris.  
_Ça te va bien._


End file.
